


Down

by Cakesniffers



Category: Coronation Street, Corrie - Fandom, Kana - Fandom, kate connor - Fandom, kate x rana - Fandom, rana habeeb, rana nazir - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakesniffers/pseuds/Cakesniffers
Summary: A fanfic'd up version of the scene when Rana walks in on Kate crying. Before Rana finds out about Adam Barlow.





	Down

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I had in my head today.  
> I haven't felt inspired to write for a long time so this has been nice.

"Kate? Kate please just talk to me."

Rana dropped to her knees so that she was eye level with Kate.

"Kate?" Rana uttered again softly "Please look at me. Please tell me what's got you in such a state?."

Kate lifted her drooping head. Eyes still streaming with tears. Gasping through her wracked sobs she tried several times to speak but all she could manage was a strangled "I... I cant... I jus' feel so...so..." before turning her face back to the floor.

Rana sat down properly next to her fiance. Placing one hand on her knee and the other against her cheek gently forcing Kate to maintain eye contact with her. Kate covered Rana's hand against her cheek with her own, as though scared that Rana would disappear at any moment. Rana tilted her head, studying Kate's face. She spoke softly "Baby please tell me what's wrong? It hurts me to see you so upset, I love you too much"

Kate sniffled, taking a large breath. "I love you too. So so much!" she managed to say before bursting into fresh floods of tears and throwing herself into Rana's arms. "Please don't leave me." She mumbled into Rana's chest.

Rana smiled softly, settling her cheek upon the top of Kate's head. "I'd never leave you. Hell, it'd kill me to not be with you. I wouldn't be able to handle it."

Kate gave an affirmative squeak, nestling into Rana's chest and wrapping her arms even more tightly around the nurse's waist.

"Hey hey is this why you were so upset?"

Kate stilled. Untangling herself from Rana she sat up to face her. She nodded.

Rana leaned forward taking hold of Kates' hands. "But baby why would you ever think I would leave you? We've been through so much just to be together, and I would never give that up."

"I know. Logically I do know that we'll be together forever and ever. It's just..." Kate smiled and gave a small laugh as her eyes brimmed over with tears once more. "... I thought Aiden would be in my life forever as well."

"Oh, Kate," said Rana softly. "I know you've been struggling with Aiden but you need to tell me how you're feeling instead of bottling it up."

"I know I do. It's just, in the end, everyone I love leaves me. My mum died before I could even get to know her. Aiden left me. Dad has MS and isn't exactly living a quiet wholesome retirement life at the moment, and Carla almost died of kidney failure. I know it's silly, but I can't help thinking about you leaving me as well. Kinda preparing myself for the inevitable I suppose." Kate sniffed, rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"Kate! Me leaving you is not inevitable. I gave up my old life for a new life with you and I would never go back!" Rana voiced slowly and sternly. "But you need to let me in, tell me your thoughts and feelings, especially when the thoughts and feelings you're having are such negative ones. You shouldn't be dealing with them on your own. Nobody should.

Rana stood up, her hand reaching for Kate's already outstretched one. Smiling, Rana pulled her girlfriend to her feet and lead her over to the sofa. Rana quickly made two mugs of tea, handed one to Kate, who now had a blanket wrapped around her, and sat beside her. "Right Miss Connor talk to me."

Kate lifted her legs up to her chest, hugging her mug to her chest. "I don't always feel this bad. But most of the time it's like... like I'm just wondering around on autopilot. It's like I'm not actually present. Like my life is a series of bad events and I'm just stuck waiting for the next bad thing to happen. And I know it sounds dumb bu-"

"It doesn't sound dumb" Rana cut in. "The way you feel is the way you feel."

Kate reached across to squeeze Rana's hand before continuing. "Don't get me wrong I'm happy too. When I see you laugh at a stupid joke I've made, or I watch you dance around the living room with your headphones on every morning to get yourself hyped for work and you think I'm not watching-"

Rana slapped her hand indignantly. "I can't believe you spy on my motivation dance!"

"Well I do, and when I see it, when I see you, I feel so overwhelmingly happy. Sometimes I'll feel so happy that I'll think about the last time I was feeling down and it's like I can't even associate myself with that person. Like she's a different person to me."

"Kate I think you need to talk to someone. Seriously I think it'd really help you. You've had a lot to deal with especially recently. And I'll be with you every step of the way."

Rana took hold of Kate's hands again. Lacing her fingers between her own. "I love you Kate Connor and I'm not letting you go."


End file.
